I Just Want to Understand You
by LRani94
Summary: Mikan has a sister who has a disease. It makes her sister can't stand sun light. Now, Mikan will do anything for her sister's happiness, with a help from Natsume. Or will she? And with Natsume around, would it be better, or worse? MxNxH! RXR please!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue, part 1

**Author's note: **Want to thanks my friend, Enel-chan, for supporting me to publish my first fiction. So, please read and review… Okay?! Flame accepted.

**Disclaimer: **I never and **will never** own Gakuen Alice. So in the later chapter I won't put this disclaimer. Okay?!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapter 1: Prologue, part 1**

**Mikan's POV**

"So, here is your order, sir. Thank you! Visit us again soon!!" I said that to the customer as I gave my cutest smile.

Huh. Life is tough you know. Especially when you have to work for yourself, and your sister.

"Mikan, it's already 6 p.m. You can go home now…" Misaki-sensei told me. He's not a teacher actually. But he thought me a lot of things. So he's a sensei to me.

"Ok… Tsubasa… Can you replace me here? I want to get change" I shouted.

"Hai" Tsubasa, Andou Tsubasa came. He fixed his cap he was wearing. He was my senpai when I was in high school. 2 years older than me. I am really close to him.

"Flirting Misaki again, huh?" I chuckled a little, as he gave me a glare

When I said Misaki, I mean Misaki Harada. She's different from Misaki-sensei.

Misaki-sensei is a man who owns the restaurant where I work in. And Misaki Harada is a waitress who works in this restaurant. Tsubasa has been flirting on her lately.

Well, speaking of introduction, I haven't introduced myself properly. Well, I'm Mikan Sakura, 19 years old. I don't continue my study in college. It isn't like my parents don't have the money to pay it. They have it. A lot actually. They're rich. But then, my sister and I decided to run away a year ago. 2 reasons for it.

"Misaki-sensei! Tsubasa! Misaki! Akira! I'm off now!" I shouted to my colleagues at the restaurant

"Save journey, Mikan!" they shouted back.

Huh… It's winter. So cold. I have to walk back home. My house is walking-distance, anyway.

So where was I? O, yes. First reason. I was force to marry someone who I never met before, just for the sake of my parents' business relation. I have two other older sisters, Shiori and Kaoru Sakura. They both already ended up marrying someone they don't even know before. I remember they cried so hard because of it. But in the end, they couldn't do anything. But the same thing won't happen to me, sister.

"Ah, darn it!" I shout to no particular person.

I just realized I forgot my hat at the restaurant. And now, the snow will stick all over my hair.

"I guess I better run now."

I looked at my watch. It showed 6.30 p.m. Hotaru should be awake by now. I sighed for no reason.

Maybe I just tired of this life.

And now, second reason. It's for my sister sake. My parents, they hate my sister, so much. They kept yelling at her. I couldn't stand it. Why? Why are you so mean? You knew she is sick. But you kept on pressuring her. It's like that your world would be better without her. Is it because her illness? It drained your money a lot for her treatment, huh? My anger exploded when my father slapped her. My sister was angry that time. She yelled at our parents. She couldn't bare the pain in her heart because our parents kept yelling at her for no good reasons. She was crying. And yet, my father slapped her? Was he that ashamed to have a sick daughter like my sister?

From my story, you can tell that my parents are evil, right? Yeah, maybe. But it's not that I want to eliminate them or want to have another parent. I already accepted them no matter how cruel they are. I mean they're my parents, right? God gave them to me. I have no right to eliminate or replace what God has given to me. I'm just angry to them. Now, I have the right for it. To be angry to them. Yeah, that's what making me standing here. In front of this small minimalist house, where me and my sister lived now. And actually, I can stay at my parent's huge mansion

So who's my sister I've been mentioning? I have said her name you know. Yes, Hotaru, Hotaru Sakura (Author: ok, I know this is weird, but then, I don't know how I can put her with Hotaru Imai if she is Mikan's sister. Do you prefer Mikan Imai?). The truth is, she's my twin sister.

You know what? I've pity Hotaru a lot. She once told me that she preferred not to be born to this world. She has some kind of weird disease. This disease makes her can't stand sun light. And how can you live your life normally with a kind of disease like that? She has to sleeps during day time, and wakes up if it's already sunset. And one faithful day made our physical appearances are so different. I won't tell you that, at least for now, because it's just too sad.

When we were kids, I always accompany her at night. I know no one will accompany her, even my other sisters. They are just too busy with their own works. She was still smiling to me. But when we grew up, I can't be with her all the time. I have a life to live on too. I had to do my homework, hang around with my friends, and sort kind of things in your youth. The worse thing is, our parents kept yelling at her, instead of cheering her up. But, I have my own reason for letting this happen…

I don't know exactly since when she started to stop smiling like this. But I know for sure what made her like this. It's because she found out the fact that her life is pitiful and unfortunate. Because no one cheering her up. Because no one accompany her again. Well, I can actually. But then it would give her fake happiness and hope that is hopeless. She would depend herself too much on me. It won't be good for her. It's better for her to know the real fact of her own life, so she won't depend her life to anyone except herself. And she will start find happiness and hopes by herself, in time. Before I go. Like I said before, I have a life to live on too. But for now… I will always be by her side, to help her achieve what she thinks is the best for her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Author's note: **So, how was it? It's a little boring right now because we're still in prologue. But I promise that after the prologue has done, it won't happen. I put some humors so it won't be sad. Oh, almost forgot… Review, people! So, let us continue to Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue, part 2

**Author's note: **Ok, people, let us continue our story. We will begin the story with some prologue, then we'll continue with regular story. So, please read and review! Thanks!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapter 2: Prologue, part 2**

I searched the door key in my pocket. Found it. I opened the door with that key.

"Tadaima!" I shouted so Hotaru will know I have got back home.

"Ah, Mikan, You're home, already." There she was, standing in front of her room. She couldn't look any paler, or sound any colder now.

"Hotaru! You're awake already! Daijobu, ne?" as I put my sweetest smile and my usual cheerful tone, even though I didn't really feel like it. I mean this thought about her life is making me feel… guilty somehow…

"Of course, I am. What am I? A pig?" She answered with her monotonous voice. Hotaru then retreated back to her room.

I smiled, true smile though… Maybe this is the way she makes herself more… happy. To let out her emotion and her thought instantly, at least to me. I followed her to her room.

"Writing a journal again, Ho-chan?"

I circled my arms around her neck from behind and rested my head on her shoulder. I looked to my laptop that she was using. Hotaru has been writing journals to be post by magazines, and she got money from that. She gave the money to me and told me to use that for our daily-needs

"I just don't want to be useless" She didn't take her eyes off the screen

I smiled. Actually, you're not useless Ho-chan. But I won't try to push you to stop from thinking like that. I just need to let you do things that make you feel not useless anymore. That way, you can start to trust yourself, that you can do things. Feel courage to find your own happiness.

I got up from her, turned back, and headed toward the door

"Just tell me if you want to post that, Ho-chan. Ok?"

"Hey, Mikan."

"Yes?" I turned around again, to see Hotaru, which was starting to type something

"Hyuuga called you. He said that he will come here tonight. Bringing food"

"Oh, ok, thanks, Hotaru!" I took a last glance before I got out from her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note:**

Ok… I will stop to describe Mikan's feeling… And that's mean… End of prologue!!! So, let us continue to the regular story, shall we… O yeah, reviews, okay!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Normal POV**

DING…

The door bell rang. Mikan quickly opened it.

"Ah, Natsume..." Mikan smiled

"I bring you and Hotaru some food." Natsume said as he gave a white plastic bag to Mikan. He went inside. Mikan looked what was inside the bag.

"Marinara pasta? It's Hotaru's and my favorite. Ah, thank you, Natsume, you're the best…"

Natsume Hyuuga, he's Mikan's ex-boyfriend. They broke up because they both are just to busy with their own works. Mikan consider him more as a good friend rather than a boyfriend now. (Author: remember Tsubasa and Misaki weird relationship? It's just like that I guess) But Natsume often goes to Mikan's house

"Ho-chan! Natsume brought Marinara Pasta."

"What took him so long? I'm starving here" Hotaru said. A hint of annoyance could be found in her voice.

Mikan prepared 3 plates with spoons and forks.

"So help your self!"

Mikan was the first one to move the pasta from the Styrofoam to her plate. And during the dinner, she always be the one to start a conversation, so that it wouldn't be so silent. But then she started to feel tired.

**Mikan's POV (during dinner)**

What is it with them two? They never change... Am I must always be the one to make a conversation here? If I don't, they won't bother to make one. And the silence strike. But if I keep on doing this, it will be too awkward!

I sighed. But, whatever happens, I prefer myself to be the clown, rather than to drag myself to the eerie silence, you know. Trust me, when you are in silence between these two people, you feel like you're in graveyard or something.

**Normal POV**

At last, the dinner was over. It was like heaven to Mikan. She just escaped a horrifying role she has to do. And now, she is sitting on the couch with Natsume, watching a movie, while Hotaru is preparing herself in her room.

"I'm going, now." Hotaru suddenly went out of her room and spoke.

"Huh?" Mikan was confused. "Oh, Friday night… Got it. Well, save journey Hotaru!" She drank her smoothies after saying that.

Every Friday night, Hotaru works as a singer at a café.

"Hey, Hotaru, you haven't said thank you, you know" Natsume spoke

"Heh? For the food, huh?" Hotaru smirked, "Won't say it, because you gave a bad service, Hyuuga"

It was Natsume's turn to smirk

"It's a good thing I brought you your favorite pasta! Don't treat yourself like some kind of queen"

"Whatever" she murmured, but loud enough for Natsume and Mikan to hear

"Agh, you really hate me, huh?" still got his cool…

"Oh yes, I do…" still with her monotonous voice. And she hit it…

"Aargh!!" Natsume shouted. He gave up his coolness

Mikan laughed instantly. Soon, her laugh became cough. When Hotaru said "I do", she was sipping her smoothies. And yes, she choked.

"Aah… Mikan, what is it with your sister?"

"I don't know… Maybe she just hates you…" Mikan still chuckled

That was the last thing Hotaru heard before she closed the door. She didn't go yet after that, instead she replayed the conversation a while ago in her head. And little did we know…

**Hotaru's POV**

I closed the door. But I didn't move after that. I just kept replaying my conversation with Natsume a while ago.

"_Agh, you really hate me, huh?"_

"_Oh yes, I do…"_

I looked at my feet and covered my eyes with my bangs. I wanted to cry, but no tears able to escaped my eyes. Natsume, how can I hate you, if I… love you? (Author: Oh my God, people!!!)

"Do you think I enjoy the conversation, Natsume?"

I peeked inside through the small window beside the door. I can see Natsume circle his left arm around Mikan's shoulder, and she started to rest her head to Natsume's shoulder. I couldn't take it much more. I started to run, to the café of course. Why? Why is it that I'm falling for Natsume? I just can't…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Author's note: **So, it turns out there is a shocking fact from Hotaru here… So, once again, reviews! Flame accepted. It will improve my writing style. And remind me if there are any grammatical mistakes. Just want to tell you. After this, there will be a lot of HotaruNatsume scenes, but it will be MXN pairing in the end… Okay?! Keep reading you guys…!

**Next Chapter: **I Can't Deny It…


	3. Chapter 3: I Can't Deny It

**Author's note:** In this chapter, we will dig in deeper about Hotaru's feelings. And please welcome Ruka Nogi! He...he...he... So, do you have any characters you want to see? You can tell me. I'm a little confused now because I have rolls but I don't know which character I should put in. I need it for the next chapter. Before you read, it's good if you open the song I put in this chapter, and hear it while you're reading!! Thanks...!

**B****old** songs

_I__talic_ flashback

**Disclaimer:** I never and will never own any songs. That included YUI's song I put in my fanfiction. He...he...he... Maybe someday I tell you if I own any song

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapter 3: I Can't Deny It**

**Hotaru's**** POV**

I sat on the singers' couch, drinking my pineapple juice. Luna, my colleague was singing at the moment.

**YUI - Can't Buy My Love **** CHE.R.RY**

**Te no ****hira**** de ****furueta**

**Sore ****ga****chiisa****na****yuuki****ni****natte****itanda**

**Emoji****wa****nigate****datta**

**Dakedo****kimi****kara****dattara**

**Wakuwaku****shichau**

**Henji****wa****sugu****ni****shicha**** dame ****datte**

**Dareka****ni****kiita****koto****aru****kedo**

**Kakehiki****nante****deki****nai**** no**

**Suki****na**** no ****yo**** ah ****ah****ah****ah****…**

**Koishi****chattanda**

**Tabun****kiduite****nai****deshou**

**Hoshi no ****yoru****negai****komete**** CHE.R.RY**

**Yubisaki**** de ****okuru****kimi**** he no MESSEEJI**

This song... I smirked. No wonder it sounded familiar. This is the song I heard after I first met Natsume.

**-Flashback-**

_It was 6 p.m. I just awoke from my sleep. I sat on my bed, when someone suddenly opened the door._

_"__Hotaru__ I want you to meet someone! Come on!" __Mikan__ said, or rather shouted. _

_She was still wearing her black sailor uniform. And she dragged me instantly._

_"What is it now, __Mikan__?" I said lazily "I already told you that I don't interested to any of your friends"_

_Mikan__ didn't reply. She still smiled widely, though._

_And we arrived at the guest room. There was a tall boy in black uniform that was looking at the ornaments in the cupboard made of glass._

_"__Natsume__ I want you to meet my sister, __Hotaru__Hotaru__ Sakura."_

_Oh... so the 'someone' __Mikan__ wanted me to meet is that __Natsume__Mikan__ has been talking about him lately. First, she told me that she hates that boy 'till death, because he was a pervert and etc. Then she started to talk about him nicely. And soon, I could feel that she love him. No wonder..._

_He turned back. I amazed a bit. He's quite... handsome I have to say. But I'm sure that his heart is the worst among __Mikan's__ other friends. I can tell that he's one damn filthy rich boy._

_And that look again... It's like he was... disgusted with me... Hah! No wonder. Being __Mikan's__ boyfriend, he must have known about my disease._

**-End of flashback-**

"Hey, Hotaru, after Luna sings this song, you're up"

Ruka Nogi, the manager of the café suddenly spoke. He took the seat on the singers' couch besides me. He disturbed my flashback. I became pissed off

"I know that already, okay?" I answered shortly. I purposely showed annoyance in my voice.

"So, what songs are you planning to sing?" Ruka said with a smile plastered on his face.

I glared at him. Right now, I just needed a baka gun or something (talk about the alice). But, what do you expect from an uneducated girl like me?

"Okay, okay! I will back off. Just stop the glare, okay?"He began to walk back to the manager room.

**-Flashback-**

_"So, __Hotaru__, I want to get change. Please accompany __Natsume__, okay? Thanks!"_

_She already dashed off before I could answer._

_I sighed "So what's with your disgusted look, huh, __Natsume_

_I watched him intently. I want to see his reaction._

_"If it's about your hair, then duh..." still stick with his coolness_

_I knew perfectly what he meant._

_"Well, __blaim__ your girlfriend for dragging me when I just w__o__ke up."_

_"My girlfriend, huh?__ Why don't you admit her as your sister? She loves you so much you know."_

_"What do you know? You know nothing." I became piss off. It's not that I don't know about that fact. It's just the way he said it made me piss off..._

_"You're right, I know nothing. You're the one that know it."_

_"What is it with you? Aren't you disgusted of me because my illness? If you want to insult me, go ahead! I'm use to it"_

_Heh__ Disgusted? Why should I? You're not kind of virus or anything. Besides, if you want someone to be disgusted at your life, than that person should be yourself"_

_He said that with his coolness, but serious could be heard, and hands in the pockets. He turned back, and his back was facing me that time. That was it. I was __dumbstruck_

**-End of flashback-**

"Hey Hotaru, it's your turn." Serina spoke nicely and smiled, made me come back to reality.

"Hai"

I took a deep breath as I began to sing.

**YUI - Can't Buy My Lov****e ****Highway Chance**

**demo****kono**** mama ****ja****owarenai****owaritakunai****desho**

**CHANSU ****wo****matsu**** no ****yo**

**jitto**** CHANSU****wo****matsu**** no ****yo**

_Heh__ Disgusted?_

**kuukou****datte**** Harbor ****datte****nigekiresou**** mo ****nai**

**jinsei****nante****sousou****tayasuku****minogashicha****kurenai**

**ouchi****ni****okaeri****totto**** to ****okaeri****yoru**** mo ****onaji****da****yo**

**nigemichi****nado****nai****kara**

_Why should I?_

**kuufuku****datte****haiboku****datte****nigekiresou**** mo ****nai**

**jinsei****nante****sousou****tayasuku****minogashicha****kurenai**

**yarinaosu****koto**** mo ****yurushite****wa****kurenai**

**mae****dake****mitena****yo**

**TEREBI GE-MU ****ja****nai**** no**

_You're not kind of virus or anything..._

**kanjousen****kara****kousoku****ni****norikomu****sonna**** Image de**

**tsukisusumu****dakedo****genjitsu****wa**

**yatsu**** no ****tenohira**** de ****korogatteru****dake****nanda**

_Besides_

**kuyashiku****tatte****kanashiku****tatte****nigedashicha****ikenai**

**jinsei****nante****sousou****tayasuku****minogashicha****kurenai**

**dakedo****akiramenaide**** ne ****kusaccha**** dame ****da****yo**

** CHANSU ****wa****kuru****hazu**

**sono**** hi ****wa****chikadzuiteru**

_...if you want someone..._

**kanjousen****kara****kousoku****ni****norikomu****sonna**** Image de**

**tsukisusumu****dakedo****ima****wa****mada**

**yatsu**** no ****tenohira**** de ****korogatteru****dake****nanda**

_...to be disgusted at your life_

**demo****kono**** mama ****ja****owarenai****owaritakunai****desho**

**ima**** tae ****toki****yo****chikara****wo****takuwaenagara**

**CHANSU ****wo****matsu**** no ****yo**

**jitto**** CHANSU****wo****matsu**** no ****yo**

_...than that person..._

**kanjousen****kara****kousoku****ni****norikomu****sonna**** Image ****wo**

**genjitsu****ni****kaete****yuku**** tame ****ni****susunde****yuku**** no ****yo**

_...should be yourself._

**HAIWEI CHANSU ****wo****nogasanai**** tame ****ni**

**yosomi****wa****dekinai**** Bye ****Bye****Bye****sugu****oitsuku****kara**** ne**

I sang as I retrace my memory... I sighed. I can't deny it. You're really are... something, Natsume.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Normal POV**

"Hotaru, want me to take you home?" Ruka asked.

"No need. I can walk by myself." Hotaru answered with her usual monotous voice

"What? You're going to walk? Shouldn't you at least take taxi?"

She began to lose her patience "Believe it. Yes. No. Ja..."

"Wait Hotaru..." Ruka grab her wrist

Hotaru sighed angrily "Car can't get throught Ruka! My house located at a small street. At this time of night, there won't be any one damn person to clean the snow on the street, okay?" She said it so fast and anger could be trace in her voice.

"Oh..."

"Happy now?"

Hotaru forcefully free her wrist and held her shoulder bag with the same hand. She turned back and walked in hurry towards the door. And with her free hand, she opened the door.

Ruka could only watch Hotaru left the cafe. He forced a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 1 a.m. Hotaru walked down the street of her house. It's the 17th house in the block. She walked calmly though. She already forgot about her anger towards Ruka. In fact, Hotaru feel guilty a little to that poor guy.

She was in front of a house next to the house where she and Mikan stay. They didn't turn on any light in their house. So it was very dark. That was when she saw Mikan and Natsume in front of the house.

"So?" Natsume asked Mikan

His hands were on Mikan's waist, with Mikan's hands on his shoulder. Practically, they were embracing, but they stared at each other now.

Mikan sighed, "About the christmas party next week, huh?"

Natsume raised his eyebrows, and smiled a little.

"I don't know, Natsume. I promised Hotaru I will accompany her every Saturday night... If I go, she will be alone."

"Come on Mikan, just this one night."

Mikan looked confused.

"Remember Mikan, we never broken up formally. So you are still my girlfriend."

Mikan shocked a little, but then she sighed and smiled,

"I think about it" she finnaly answered.

"That's my girl"

Natsume kissed Mikan, on the lips. And Hotaru who saw everything just turn her head. The next thing she heard was the sound of car engine and Mikan's word, wishing Natsume a save journey.

Mikan turned back. That was when she noticed Hotaru.

Mikan chuckled, "Hotaru, what are you doing, standing all alone in the dark? Don't tell me you were there all along..."

"Not really. I heard about the party." Hotaru answered monotonely

Mikan smiled "Let's talk about it tomorrow. Come on"

She then clinged onto Hotaru's arm cheerfully. Hotaru didn't mind it tonight. She once again witnessed, how loyal Mikan is to her.

That's why, she can never hate Mikan. That's why, she can't let her feelings get better than herself. That's why... she can't consider her feelings for Natsume. Even if she can't deny it...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Author's note:** I want to tell you, for my fanfiction here, I will put a lot of YUI's songs, including for atmosphere effects. Because, I love YUI and her songs are the best to match the story atmosphere so far. And… I'M DISSAPOINTED! I haven't got any review! The viewers are many actually… So come on… I need your participation! So, see you in next chapter… Hiks… (Sad, no review at all…)

**Next chapter:** Even the party...


	4. Chapter 4: Even the Party

**Author's note:** After I cried and begged, I got reviews... Thx 4 d review...

**turn**** on, Indonesian language )**

Kepada yg terhormat... Calis a.k.a **Re1010** (cielah...)

Tengkyu reviewnya!! Ya sih, akhirnya bakal MXN RXH, tp kata temen gw, Enel, bagus klo akhirnya NXH! Gw jg jd bingung... Gmn yah?? Nti dhe... Tp kasian jg Ho-chan, tp gw MXN luver! Waaa! Every body help! Ok dhe, keep RXR yah, cal! Btw, reunian yuk... Miss Tar-q nich...

**turn**** off, Indonesian language)**

To **Lakadako**...

Thx... Keep RxR, kay..! Bye...!

'_italic_' - character's thought

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapter 4: Even the Party**

**Normal POV**

The moon light got into Hotaru's room from the window. That means Mikan already came home and open the curtain. She woke up. But actually, she woke up not because the moon light. Mikan's shout was the cause.

"NATSUME!!! What the hell is this?"

A vein popped up on Hotaru's head.

"I can't accept this!!!" there was a moment of silence, "And what do you mean by a present? I can buy the gown by myself"

Hotaru stood up from her bed. She knew now that Mikan was on the phone with Natsume, because simply, she couldn't hear Natsume's answers.

"Yeah.. But-" Mikan didn't finish her sentence. She then put the phone on its place.

"I can't believe him" Mikan murmured to herself, then she noticed Hotaru already sat at the dining chair.

"Ho-chan! Already awoke?"

"Yeah, thanks to your stupid idiotic shouts"

Mikan pouted "Well, so-rry..."

Hotaru sighed "What happened" It sounded more like a comment rather than a question

Mikan sighed too "Natsume sent me a gown for the christmast party. And I can tell it's a very expensive one. I tried to return it, but no use. You know how much he already helped us."

Hotaru pulled the box that Mikan already opened, that revealed some of the gown. She observed it carefully.

"No doubt about it. Versace newest design." Hotaru said monotously

"How do you know Ho-chan?"

"I just saw it yesterday."

"Oh... So, what am I going to do now?" Mikan sat down on the chair hopelessly.

"Just wear it to the party..." Hotaru advised as she stood up and retreat to her room.

"What?"

"You didn't really think we have money, do you?" Hotaru took a glance at Mikan before she entered her room.

Mikan sighed _'Yeah, she's right. But is it a good thing to do? After all, __Natsume__ already help me buy this house._'

She then gave up about it. Instead, she asked Hotaru to go to the mall. Well you already knew that Mikan promised to Hotaru that she will always spend her time with Hotaru every Saturday night.

"Ho-chan, let's go to the mall!" she said cheerfully

"Talk about fast recovery." Hotaru murmured

**At the mall, after their dinner...**

"Aah... Wasn't the food delicious, Hotaru?"

Hotaru didn't answer. Instead,

"So what time will Natsume pick you up?"

"Huh?" Mikan densely ask (Author: people, even Mikan has a more mature personality than Mikan suppose to be, I will make her dense sometime, so the OOC won't be too much)

"I want to know, so I can arrange my work time"

"What?" Mikan didn't get it

"I'm talking about next week, you idiot..." Hotaru answered boredly.

"Oh..." Mikan looked at her feet. She felt uneasiness in herself

"It's obvious, Mikan. I let you go."

"But..."

"Don't make me hit you with a baka gun" (Author: Hotaru doesn't own a real one in this story, it's just her words...)

Mikan sweat dropped.

"Well, thank you, Ho-chan..." Mikan smiled gently.

"Hey, come on, Hotaru! I'll treat you ice cream for my apology!"

She dragged Hotaru and ran towards the escalator. She smiled widely of course, and Hotaru just smiled a little.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fast Forward...** Friday night (the day before the christmast party), at the cafe where Hotaru works.

"Hey, Ruka, can I sing tomorrow?" Hotaru asked boredly.

"Huh? I thought you spend quality time with your sister every Saturday night."

"She has a date, since it's Christmast."

"Oh... So that's why..."

Hotaru didn't answer.

"Yeah... Since you talked about Christmast, I haven't bought any pre-"

"So can I sing or can I not?" Hotaru lost her patience and cut Ruka's sentence.

"O.. Hm, about that... I think... You...ehm.. can't.." Ruka said it with fear. He was afraid that Hotaru will angry.

"You THINK?" Hotaru shot a death glare

"Well, yeah..., it's because.. uhm... we already... aa.. spend a lot of money... aah... for the christmast decoration... Ahahaha.. And being a... money lover... like you, I know you will expect uhm... more payment... Hehehe" He laughed nervously.

"You are really making me want to hit you with a baka gun" Hotaru said plainly as she stood up and walked towards the stage

Once Hotaru already on the stage, Ruka mumbled something.

"I thought you could accompany me to buy some presents" Ruka's bangs were covering his eyes. He, again, force a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_Tomorrow is going to be a long boring day... Maybe I should go somewhere alone..._' Hotaru thought when she arrived at home.

She was closing the main door of their house when she heard...

BUG.. Prank.. Trank..

The sound came from the kitchen.

'_What the hell... Oh no...!_' Hotaru thought

She rushed off to the kitchen. And what she fear is true. Mikan was lying unconciously there, on the floor. There were pieces of a broken glass and plate scattered on the floor around Mikan.

Hotaru's eyes widened "Mikan..." Hotaru mumbled, but you could hear a hint of shock and worry

"Hota...ru..." That was the only thing Mikan able to say

"You're burning!" Hotaru said as she put her hand on Mikan's forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, there's nothing serious. She just exhausted. But it's very important for Miss Mikan to rest. It's better for her to just stay at home tomorrow." the doctor said.

Hotaru and Natsume just nodded, while Mikan that was lying on her bed said thank you. She already regained her conciousness. Then, Hotaru escorted the doctor out.

"You heard the doctor, Mikan" Natsume sat beside Mikan.

"I'm sorry, Natsume, I guess I won't be able to come with you tomorrow."

"Don't worry, just rest, okay..." He stared at Mikan with an expressionless face as he stroked Mikan's hair.

"Maybe you should bring Aoi with you."

"She already has a plan with her friends. Don't worry, I can ask one of those crazy fangirl of mine."

Mikan chuckled "Hey, instead of...uhm.. crazy fangirls of yours... why don't you go with Hotaru?"

"What? That ice queen?"

"Yeah, and don't call Hotaru like that."

"Like what?" Hotaru suddenly entered the room and spoke. Natsume and Mikan looked at her.

"Ho-chan!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"You're making me worry you idiot..."

"Oohhh... You're worry about me, Hotaru?" Mikan gave her full of hope goofy smile.

"Don't be an idiot Mikan. You're my twin. I don't want to share the same sickness you have"

"Oooohhh... Hotaru..." Mikan cried... But she continued

"Well, the restaurants are so crowded this week. I have to work twice harder than usual. I can't help it."

Mikan started to close her eyes and put her hand on her forehead.

Both Hotaru and Natsume just stared at her. But when they thought that Mikan is going to sleep, Mikan suddenly sat up on her bed, opened her eyes widely at Hotaru.

"Hey, Ho-chan! Can you accompany Natsume tomorrow, to the party?"

"Why should I?" she asked uninterested.

"Because Natsume doesn't have any partner to go with, because I have to rest tomorrow. And he has to bring a partner. That's what is written in the invitation. Right, Natsume?"

Natsume just nodded a little

Mikan pleaded to Hotaru and began to use her puppy eyes

"Pleeeaaasse...! I already treated you ice cream!"

And it kept going on until Hotaru sighed in defeat. She couldn't refuse in the end. If she did, Mikan will have a grudge on her for the rest of her peaceful eternity, along with a miserable face and tears waterfall of her. And Mikan won't take her rest seriously because she felt guilty towards Natsume.

But some how Hotaru had bad feelings about this. She already gave up her feelings. But what if fate has other plan? Will she let the fate take its turn for her own happiness, or will she fight for Mikan's sake? One thing for sure, she has to face Natsume with her coolness, even at one damn peaceful party.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Author's note:** This is NOT a good chapter... T.T Sorry... And actually, in this chapter I wanted to put the scene where Mikan and Hotaru met their sister, Shiori. You know, at the ice cream stall. But then I will save it for the later chapter. Well, that's it then... Let's see if fate does have other plan for Ho-chan! And one more thing... I'll be update next week maybe, I want to find out more about HarPot 5. So, bubye! Keep alerts!

**Next chapter: Too many part of the story**

_Preview..._

_Mikan__ never told me, what made your physical appearances so different..."_

_"Well, it's because it's too sad for her, because even I hate to admit it, she's the one responsible."_

_"What? __Mikan__ was responsible?"_

_"The truth is..."_


End file.
